Six Weeks
by Y-n-Y
Summary: [Yaoi][YYxY][Dark]On the road of life, many challenges are presented to you. Some hide their problems while others try to help them. When Yuugi starts acting odd, Yami becomes concerned. With good reason.
1. What Do You Want?

(AN: It's me, Yami-no-Yugi. My account was hacked into by some loonies who need a new hobby. Please be kind and review again. This is one of my newer stories that's not complete yet. Have fun.)  
  
Y-n-Y: Hey, everyone! Did you miss me? Yep, I've finally posted the new story... Took me long enough, eh? Anywho... This is the beginning to a whole new (hopefully) series. This is gonna be one fun rollercoaster fic, from dark to fluffiness in .1 of a second... o.o;;  
  
Yuugi: Where'd that come from?  
  
Kagi: From the deep corners of her mind.  
  
Y-n-Y: Only you would think a mind has corners...  
  
Kagi: Silence. -.-  
  
Y-n-Y: .;; ...moving on... Who has heard Yami Malik's English voice? ::raises hand:: Here's my reaction: What the hell?!?! O.O;; I downloaded eppie 89 and skipped to the end to heard his voice... I thought I was going deaf! IT'S HORRIBLE~!!! ::plugs ears:: NUUU!!!  
  
Yami: Are you done yet?  
  
Y-n-Y: I guess...  
  
Yami: Then get on with the story...  
  
Y-n-Y: Fine, fine... slave driver... =P Here's me newest story. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Six Weeks  
  
Chapter 1 - What Do You Want?  
  
~*~*~*~DAY 1~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi avoided his dark-half's eyes, which only upset the spirit more.  
  
"Look at me!" he bellowed.  
  
Yuugi refused the command and shut his eyes to stop the tears. He'd been caught, there was no way out of it as Yami cornered him in the bathroom.  
  
All the evidence Yami needed was there. The gagging noises. Yuugi's sweaty face. And of course... Yuugi's lunch in the toilet. 'But I wished I would've figured it out sooner!' he berated himself. "Tell me why you're doing this!" he demanded. He wanted to understand what drove his aibou this far. What hateful words provoked him to take such actions? It wasn't until he saw the frightened look on Yuugi's face did his own face soften and pull the smaller one in his arms. "I'm sorry I yelled, mou hitori no ore."  
  
Finally, he spoke "Let me go!" Tears poking at the amethyst eyes.  
  
"No... I want... I NEED to know what happened? Why you've resorted to this?"  
  
"I-" He shook his head, blond hair covering his eyes. He wanted to undo all the confusion his exposure created. He pulled sharply out of his dark's embrace. "There's nothing wrong with me!" he screamed as he broke past Yami and into his room, locking the door close.  
  
Sighing, Yami flushed the toilet and went in search of Yuugi's grandpa. He found him in the Game Shop. "Mr. Motou," Yami began.  
  
"Now, Yami, I told you before not to call me that. All of Yuugi's friends call me 'Grandpa,' you're no exception," the old man said with a friendly smile. Yami nodded, but didn't correct himself. "So, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I think there's something wrong with Yuugi."  
  
Sugoroku's smile vanished. "What do you mean?"  
  
Yami explained what he saw and hung his head. "He won't even talk to me."  
  
"I never would have guessed..." the old man whispered. "What could have happened?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi pounded his fist in the pillow. 'No one would understand!'  
  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
  
"Yuugi, are you in there?"  
  
"G-Grandpa?" Yuugi dried his face and unlocked the door.  
  
Yami stood behind his grandpa, looking sad and upset and angry. They both walked in, Yami staying guard at the door, leaving Yuugi's only escape the window, which was on the second story.  
  
"Yuugi, you know we care about you. That's why I've come to a decision. This is mine alone, so don't blame Yami for this. The next month I'm going to be away, and I'm leaving you in Yami's care."  
  
Yuugi looked down at the puzzle hanging on his chain. 'Me breaking this will have no effect. After Yami was able to separate into his won body, he's had his own puzzle. If I broke mine, only my thoughts to him would be cut off. So, I'm stuck.'  
  
"I've already switched the lock on the door connecting the Game Shop to the house, so now the lock is in the Game Shop. Yami will have the key just in case."  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "Why-?"  
  
"Because," Yami spoke, "you don't realize you're hurting yourself. We care for you, and we don't want you to leave us."  
  
The younger boy turned away from them. His grandpa sighed. "I will see you in a month then." He left the room.  
  
Yuugi turned back and glared at Yami. Through clenched teeth he said, "I hate you."  
  
Yami's eyes grew wide and tears started to build up. Not knowing what to say, he closed his eyes and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami leaned heavily on the wall, not wanting to believe what he heard. 'Hate me?' He shook his head. 'It doesn't matter, if I can get him to stop, I would gladly disappear forever.' With his absolute resolution made, he went downstairs to see Yuugi's grandfather off.  
  
"Yami, take care of him."  
  
"I will," he promised.  
  
"I'll see you in a month." With the two suitcases, he walked out of the Game Shop.  
  
Yami checked his pocket for the key and locked the door behind him as he made his way into the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him!/ Yuugi chanted in his mind, not bothering to hide. /I hate Yami! Why'd I ever have to solve this stupid puzzle?!/ Yuugi clenched the puzzle in his hands, his tears bouncing and sliding off the polished surface. He threw himself on the bed and buried his head in the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami held back his tears again at his aibou's words. It cut him deeper than any cut could. Even the once that ultimately ended his life. It was the only secret Yami would ever withhold from Yuugi.  
  
He had a very unhappy childhood. Sure his parents were the rulers of all Egypt, but that held no comfort or love for the young Yami, Prince of Egypt. He knew his parents were aware of his unhappiness, the fifty times he ran away should have been enough to convince them.  
  
Finally one day, he had enough. He and his father were always at odds, but this argument was far worse than any other. His mother tried to stop his departure, but his death threats stopped her when she feared for her life. Young Yami made his way to his room and picked up a dagger as long as his forearm.  
  
He stood there, contemplating what he should do. But it didn't take much longer than a second to reach his decision. Finally, he said his last words: "Let me find happiness." First his slashed his wrists, blood dropping on his white tunic. Then with a dramatic swing, he plunged the blade through his heart.  
  
The rest was a blur. He remembered the silhouette of his mother run to him. She was chanting a magic spell. The next thing he remembered was waking up in a black void. No light, no sound. Not until Yuugi solved the puzzle. His final wish had been granted, he found love. Deeper than anything he could remember.  
  
But in the end, it seemed, he would be denied that after all.  
  
Yami found himself in front of his aibou's door, not sure what he was doing there, but he was sure of one thing: Yuugi's happiness is above his own.  
  
//I'm sorry... but I will find out what's been hurting you.//  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi cried until what may have been evening. His drapes were shut, so there was no way to really tell. He got up and smelly something unusual... but good. He had not known what is was like to actually want to eat something for the longest time.  
  
He went downstairs to the kitchen where the heavenly smell was coming from. He looked in and saw Yami stirring something in a pot. He smelled the familiar scent of basil.  
  
//It's tomato soup, Yuugi.//  
  
Yuugi jumped at the sound of Yami's voice in his head. He fully entered the kitchen and stood watching Yami cook.  
  
//You'll eat.//  
  
Yuugi frowned. "You can't make me."  
  
Yami turned away from the stove to look at the younger boy. "If I have to, Yuugi, I will force you to eat it." He turned off the stove and took down two bowls, placing one in front of Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi rolled his eyes and attempted to leave the kitchen, but ran straight into nothing. He glared as Yami filled his bowl with the soup and watched to see if he would eat it. Yuugi looked at the bowl then glared at Yami.  
  
Yami sighed and walked back to fill his bowl. He grabbed a spoon and took some soup into his mouth. Yuugi watched him cautiously as his yami walked back over to him. The hikari felt two hands cup his face and he force. It was too late. Yami leaned down and captured his lips. Yuugi felt his mouth forced open by Yami. The soup in Yami's mouth poured into his own. Yami then pinched Yuugi's nose, forcing him to swallow. After the red soup was swallowed, Yami backed away. "If you make this difficult, that's how you'll be fed."  
  
Yuugi nodded and went to get himself a spoon. The soup tasted as good as it smelled, but there was something different then when Yami fed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't have done that.' Yami felt uneasiness within their connection and he knew it centered around his feeding tactics. He had to admit, Yuugi had a nice taste. 'No, no more of this!' Yami finished off his serving and placed his bowl in the sink.  
  
Yuugi followed after him and made a beeline for his room.  
  
Yami watched Yuugi's hurried exit. He followed silently after to make sure he was going to his room. He heard Yuugi's door slam shut and he sighed. 'At least he didn't lock it.' He went to the bathroom and stood by the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi sat on his bed and started to feel the gagging sensation in his throat. 'I need to go to the bathroom.' He flew out of his room and ran towards the bathroom where Yami stood at the door. Fighting the urge to throw up, he whispered, "I need to use the bathroom."  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. "No."  
  
Yuugi blinked as he felt two arms around him. "Let me go!" He began to struggle, which didn't help his stomach much.  
  
"I can't." Yami's right hand began to slowly rub Yuugi's stomach.  
  
"Why?" the hikari choked out.  
  
"I want you to live."  
  
Yuugi fell limp against his yami and cried.  
  
~*~*~*~Day 2~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi's eyes popped open. He felt strong arms around him and he sighed. /I must've fallen asleep./ The previous night came to his mind. Yuugi shook his head and quietly got up with little disturbance to Yami. That feeling was back. He stood up and let the dizziness pass before he tried to walk. He didn't even take a step when a hand clamped onto his arm. He stopped, knowing Yami could outmaneuver him any day.  
  
"I hate... you..." he mumbled. The strength in his voice weakened. /I wish he... would just... leave me alone!/ He felt the hand drop and turned to see his Yami. The red irises were hidden by his eyelids. Pain skewed his face. Wordlessly, he walked past Yuugi and into his room.  
  
Yuugi stood there. 'I didn't really mean it.' He looked at his clear path to the bathroom, but, suddenly, the urge to rid his body of foor disappeared. He sat back on the bed and stared into space.  
  
He soon found himself in his soul room.  
  
He gasped, looking at the condition of his room. It was distorted. The toys on the floor were ripped and broken, barely hanging onto life. 'Is that how I am?' Yuugi didn't want to be there, but he had no clue on how to end it. 'Yami knows... but... does he even want to talk to me? Well, it's not like I have any other options.' He left his room and stood in front of Yami's door.  
  
//Hold on a second... I'll be right there.//  
  
Yuugi was surprised Yami would still talk to him. 'I said a lot of bad stuff. How could Yami forgive me so easily?'  
  
//I care about you, Yuugi.//  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened a bit. /But how-?/  
  
Yami opened the door. "Our soul rooms show our true selves. We can't hide anything here."  
  
"I see." 'Maybe I am dying.'  
  
"What do you mean, Yuugi?" Yami's eyes darted past Yuugi and into his soul room. Yami's shock became evident.  
  
'Why can't I help what I'm thinking? I don't want to be here.'  
  
Yami, passing over his surprise at the condition of Yuugi's room, turned to look at his hikari. "You used to not mind. Because, then, you didn't hide anything from me."  
  
"So, you can read my mind?"  
  
Yami shrugged. "If I wanted to."  
  
"Are you reading my mind?"  
  
Yami looked hurt. "I would never pry anything from you. When you want to tell me what's troubling you so, I would be glad to listen."  
  
Yuugi bowed his head. "I just want to leave this place."  
  
"Why? What has changed you, Yuugi? I hardly ever see you truly happy. In fact, the only time I see you is at home."  
  
The hikari's fight came back in full swing. "People change, you learn new things... meet new people, find other interests."  
  
Yami turned his back and stood in the door way of his room. "No, that's not it. Don't take me for a fool. That's just a cover. But... I will wait. Until then, I will help you in any way possible." He shut the door.  
  
Yuugi blinked and he found himself back in his room at the Game Shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami sighed, accomplishing nothing. 'I need to remain strong so I can be there for Yuugi.' Yami closed his eyes and leaned down on his own bed. 'What has happened, my aibu? Do you detest life? Your life?"  
  
An hour later he heard his aibou's door open and footsteps walked down the stairs. He wanted to follow, but figured Yuugi might want some space. Ten minutes later, the same footsteps walked back up. Peaking through a crack, Yami watched as Yuugi made his way to the bathroom. The spirit darted out and blocked Yuugi's entrance.  
  
"Damn, Yami, I have to go to the bathroom and you're NOT watching."  
  
Yami matched Yuugi's glare. "I will turn my back, but the door will remain open."  
  
Yuugi nodded and entered the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami didn't know how it happened. He knelt next to his heaving aibou, gently rubbing circles on his back. After the bathroom incident earlier, Yami and Yuugi managed to avoid each other at all costs.  
  
Then dinner came. Yuugi ate half of the cup of instant ramen and asked to be excused to go to the bathroom...  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami, trust me."  
  
"I do. I don't trust what your body is doing," Yami argued.  
  
Yuugi sighed. "Please, Yami. Just trust me... all of me."  
  
Yami watched him for any signs of deception. There was none. "Yuugi, I trust you, like I always do. Please don't break that trust."  
  
Yuugi bowed his head and ran for the downstairs bathroom. About a minute later, Yami felt those weird sensations through their connection. //Yuugi!//  
  
~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Yami shook his head to clear his thoughts and concentrated on the boy with him. When Yuugi finally finished, Yami stood and impassively filled a cup of water, handing it to Yuugi. Warily, the younger boy swallowed the liquid. Yami was about to leave when Yuugi stood and hugged Yami. "I'm sorry!" Fresh tears started to build. "I-I betrayed your trust- I'm sorry! Forgive me! I'm so sorry!" The new tears began to trickle down.  
  
The spirit relaxed a bit and wrapped his arms around Yuugi. "Shh..." Yami rocked them back and forth. 'I accept your apology, aibou. But forgiveness- my trust was the only thing you'd let me give you. You turned on our friendship. You've stopped acknowledging I was a part of you and silently demanded I'd do that same.' Yami heard Yuugi's breathing even out and was asleep. "Aibou," he said, letting the word roll of his tongue, having been unspoken for so long, "you're always forgiven."  
  
~*~*~*~Day 3~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi yawned. His throat hurt. He rolled on his other side and saw Yami. 'He's so close...' His eyes darted to Yami's mouth, reminding him of Yami feeding him. His lips were slightly opened and looked... kissable? The word ran through Yuugi's body like fire. 'Maybe, he wouldn't notice... he's still asleep...' He tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Yami's. 'Yes, very kissable...'  
  
What shocked Yuugi was that Yami was responding to his kiss. He pulled back and saw Yami uncover his crimson eyes. "Y-you're awake?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Yuugi paused. "I-I'm sorry." The blood rushed to his checks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami smiled inwardly as his light's face darkened to a red color. "Yuugi..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yami!" He turned away.  
  
Sighing, the spirit put his arms around the boy. 'No matter how much he has changed, Yuugi is still very innocent. He doesn't even know my response was a positive sign.' "It's okay, mou hitori no ore." Yami's closed his mouth and hoped Yuugi wouldn't notice the slip.  
  
He did notice.  
  
Yuugi's eyes widened. "You said..."  
  
Before his light could finish, Yami placed his lips over Yuugi's. He pulled away a second later and whispered, "I'm sorry, I won't mention it again."  
  
"What... do you mean?"  
  
"You never think of me as a part of you anymore. And when I used to mention it, you'd give me an angry look. So, I stopped referring to you as such."  
  
Yuugi was slightly confused. "When did I ever say that?"  
  
"It's not what you said, it's what you didn't say." Yami sighed and stood out of bed. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"What? So you get to butt into my problems but I can't but into yours?"  
  
Yami was shocked at Yuugi's changed tone. "My problems are important." He turned to face his now, wide-awake partner.  
  
"We're not equals. No wonder why I stopped referring to you as being a part of myself."  
  
Yami couldn't stop them this time. In front of his aibou, he let two tears drip from his crimson eyes. He wiped them away. "Be that as it may, my proplems don't threaten my life," Yami spoke loudly. "If it costs me every chance and my own happiness, I will see to it that you live."  
  
Yuugi stood to face his Yami. "I don't need nor want your help!"  
  
"You may not want it or think you don't need it, but I'm going to help you!"  
  
"Yami, go away. Go back into the puzzle. I never want you around. You've just been an extra baggage for me!"  
  
Yami kept his glare to match Yuugi's own.  
  
"You don't know the first thing about my problems!"  
  
By this time, Yuugi was so close to him, that Yami felt his aibou's breath on him.  
  
"You want to know what my real problem is? It's YOU! It's always been YOU! YOU'VE been a problem since day one and until recently, I was too blind to notice. So you want to help me? Then leave. Take our dueling deck, take both of our puzzles. Just leave and don't come-"  
  
Yami grabbed Yuugi's hand and harshly brought their lips together. He pushed Yuugi back into the bed and pressed against his lips even harder.  
  
/Yami, stop!/  
  
The spirit ignored the boy's plea. He felt Yuugi's hands push against his shoulders, but he grabbed them and pinned them over Yuugi's head with one hand.  
  
/You're scaring me, Yami!/  
  
Yami ignored him once again and trailed small kisses down Yuugi's face. He unbuckled Yuugi's neck collar and gently sucked on the tender skin.  
  
/I don't want this!/  
  
//Then tell me why you kissed me.//  
  
/I thought you were asleep./  
  
Yami smiled. //Why'd I have to be asleep for you to kiss me?// The Pharaoh began to pull the shirt off Yuugi. //Why?//  
  
/I didn't want you to know./  
  
//Know what? That you loved me? Wanted me?// Yami closed his eyes and released Yuugi's hands. //Kiss me.//  
  
/What?/  
  
//I know you want to. I won't even kiss back,// Yami offered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi began to cry. Yami found out, and now he was completely exposed.  
  
And he found his head raising to kiss Yami. He felt a jolt when their lips touched, just like before. And, indeed, Yami didn't kiss back. Yuugi parted his dark's lips and brushed his tongue against Yami's. Yuugi lost himself inside Yami. He let every single one of his emotions into their kiss: anger, sadness, love, happiness... everything he ever felt. Even guilt. Guilt for lying about what has been happening. When Yuugi pulled away, he found Yami smiling. "Yami... I..."  
  
The spirit shook his head. "You don't need to say anything, aibou. One problem at a time."  
  
Yuugi nodded, glad Yami said that. He wasn't even sure what to do. "Thanks."  
  
Yami nodded and began to pull Yuugi to sit up. "Breakfast time."  
  
Yuugi nodded, still in his daze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The remainder of the first week passed. By the eighth day, Yuugi was able to eat a full meal and manage to stop his reflexes with very little help from Yami. The two other meals were a different story. Yuugi and Yami would spend at least thirty minutes in the bathroom just to make sure nothing would happen. Little did they know what the second week would bring...  
  
Y-n-Y: This looks like a good beginning to a long story ^_^  
  
Yuugi: Urg... the torture you put me through...  
  
Y-n-Y: Eh, you know you like it ^.^  
  
Yami: I say she's delusional.  
  
Y-n-Y: ~.~ 


	2. Confessions of the Dark

Y-n-Y: THIRTY-SIX REVIEWS??!! O.O ::glomps reviewers:: ^________________________^  
  
Thanks to: tefla  
  
rox1  
  
Evrae Altana  
  
Yami-Yugi3  
  
Youko Demon  
  
DarkMagicianGirl  
  
Dragon Bubble  
  
Blue Baroness  
  
SecretSoul  
  
Kiyoko chan  
  
Yami's Kitten  
  
Tawairaito Zoon  
  
Gothatheart/holo  
  
Smarty1  
  
SoulDreamer  
  
Hikari Yamasa  
  
Mimiru  
  
Anime AndrAIa  
  
Sozuki  
  
Alina3  
  
speed2  
  
moonnymph  
  
flowa1  
  
Digimagic  
  
Gin Ryu-chan  
  
Princess Strawberry  
  
Seventh Sage  
  
YumeTakato  
  
Sophia2  
  
shitsumon  
  
Jac89  
  
^_^  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan  
  
Starkiss  
  
The loner wolf  
  
Y-n-Y: WHEW! I'm SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOO sorry about taking forever to update... but these are gonna be long chappies (usually my chappies are 4-5 pages, sometimes 6) so please bare with me ^^;; It's been a month (it might say 8- 5-03 but that's cuz of the time-zome junk u_u;;) But according to me it's been one full month and you can probably expect another before chapter 3 n_n;; So, with that said: Here's the fic!  
  
Six Weeks  
  
Chapter 2 - Confessions of the Dark  
  
~*~*~*~Day 8~*~*~*~  
  
Yami awoke. He turned to see if his aibou was still there.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Bathroom.../  
  
Yami jumped out of bed, fearing what he might see. Running to the bathroom, he prayed that he wouldn't have to see Yuugi kneeling next to the toilet, ridding his body of what it needed to survive. He came to a halt when he saw a very skinny and a very naked Yuugi staring into the mirror, almost in a daze. His violet eyes clouded over and he was standing perfectly still.  
  
"Yami..." Yuugi's eyes closed, noticing the other's presence. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I be strong?"  
  
Yami's crimson eye's softened and anger at himself rattled his bones. He could have kicked himself for believing Yuugi would have done what he thought. He moved over to his aibou and wrapped his arms around him from behind. "Nothing is wrong, you're perfect." He watched Yuugi started to cry through the mirror. He gently placed a hand over Yuugi's heart. "If there's anything that you want to talk about, come to me."  
  
Yuugi nodded and placed his hand over Yami's and opened his eyes so they saw each other through the mirror. "Just give me more time. There's so much..."  
  
~*~*~*~DAY 10~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later and the situation grew better. After meals, Yuugi would in Yami's arms on the couch, silent, and would watch movies on the television, just basking in the companionship they shared. After lunch that day, the routine started out as normal, until Yuugi started up the conversation that broke their usual silence. "Yami... you'll never leave me, right?"  
  
The spirit looked down at Yuugi and nodded, knowing he would need the reassurance in order to start talking to him. "Never."  
  
Yuugi's eyes darted away from Yami's. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped.  
  
"Aibou?" Yuugi's arms tightened around his body and he felt him shaking.  
  
"I've hidden so much from you. I locked you out everyday. I brought this on myself."  
  
Yami began to brush the tears away. "Shh... you didn't do anything wrong. Doing what you think is best can never be truly wrong. Just tell me what has happened."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "A while ago, I met a couple of people at school. Their names are Kako, Aki and Saoru. We just started talking and they invited me to a club..." he broke off, and his face wrinkled, trying not to let his emotions stop him.  
  
Yami held him closer and placed a soft kiss on top of his head. "It's okay, you don't have to say anything you're not ready for."  
  
"Thank you, mou hitori no boku."  
  
They stayed that way until dinner had to be made.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slightly worried about Yuugi's lengthy bathroom trip, Yami went to investigate. He stood outside and listened for sounds. Not hearing any, he peaked through the crack and saw Yuugi on the ground, holding his stomach. Tears fell from his tightly closed eyes.  
  
"Yuugi! What's happening?"  
  
"My stomach... it..." Yuugi began to tear. "I don't want to throw up again..."  
  
The spirit bit his lip. Yuugi would be hurting himself either way. Trying to find another option, he knelt next to his weeping aibou and pulled him into his arms. Yami kept talking to him, attempting to take his hikari's mind off of what his body was telling him to do.  
  
Yuugi eventually quieted down and began to pull back from Yami. "I'm fine now."  
  
"Aibou..."  
  
"Really... I just need to sleep." Yuugi stood on his shaking legs.  
  
The spirit followed and wrapped an arm around Yuugi to help him walk. What he didn't suspect was Yuugi pulling away from him.  
  
"I hate it..."  
  
"Yuugi...?"  
  
"I hate being so weak!" he cried. "I hate it!" Yuugi ran to their room and slammed the door.  
  
'What was that?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi stood against his door. 'Why am I so helpless?!" He felt so pathetic and small when he was about to give in to his body again. 'But Yami was there to rescue me as always.'  
  
/Why?/  
  
//What 'what,' aibou?// Yami answered.  
  
/Why do you keep protecting me? I'm so weak.../  
  
//Don't you ever say that!// the spirit yelled within their minds. //Yuugi, you are so brave, I don't even know where to begin.//  
  
Yuugi heard a soft knock at the door. "Not tonight, Yami. I want to be alone."  
  
"As you wish. I'll in my room."  
  
/Thank you, Yami./  
  
Yuugi heard Yami's receding footsteps and fell face first into bed after removing the puzzle, not having the strength to change for the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Yuugi's link cut off, Yami noticed the dependence Yuugi had with him. It wasn't bad, just too depending and Yami heard it in that last thought. But for now all he could do was stay by Yuugi's side and help him get through this.  
  
After that... it'll be dealt with then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi felt bad for closing off his connection, but he decided he needed to figure out things without Yami overhearing.  
  
'I was so close, but I couldn't tell him. It was too painful, too embarrassing. I didn't even fight back!' Yuugi had barely acknowledged that it happened, preferring to forget it...  
  
~*~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi followed Kako and Aki to a small club. They'd been there many times, but this was the first time he was lead into the 'private' room. He had never been in there before and was never told what happens within the room.  
  
"Yuugi, come here a second," Kako beckoned.  
  
Timidly making his way through the darkened room, he smelt an odd smell in the air. "What are we doing here, Kako?"  
  
The taller boy turned and grabbed Yuugi by his shoulders. "Not 'we,' 'you.'"  
  
Yuugi was pushed into the dark and was captured by another pair of arms. "He's cute, Kako, where did you find him?"  
  
The holder of the Millennium Puzzle felt his stomach drop. 'No, it's impossible, right? Kako and Aki would never do this, would they?'  
  
"Just some high school kid. I don't know how you think he's cute, however. Looks like an ugly, shrimp to me."  
  
The owner of the voice began to peel Yuugi's jacket off. "It's going to be a shame to mess up his cute face."  
  
He quickly felt himself pinned against the wall he had not known was there. "Kako! Aki! Help!"  
  
But his pleas had no effect.  
  
"How much do you want, Kako?"  
  
"Nothing. Right now, I expect you to teach him his role."  
  
"Good."  
  
The voice was uncomfortably close. "No... no!" He saw the figured of Kako and Aki outlined by the light of the club as they left the room. He was alone... And as he had preferred, the puzzle was not with him. He couldn't believe it. He watched the figure that held him against the wall closely, trying to make out any details. After getting nothing except a shadowy outline of a man's face, he closed his eyes and sagged to the floor.  
  
He gave up.  
  
~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Yuugi let his tears fall into his pillow. The day after the... incident... Yuugi found Kako, Aki and Saoru waiting for him before school. They had threatened Yuugi with his grandfather's death. That was why he went back...  
  
Every night for the past three months...  
  
~*~*~*~DAY 11~*~*~*~  
  
Despite his claims to have been in his room sleeping, Yami had wandered back to Yuugi's door. He sat next to it and fell asleep leaning against the wall. Once morning had come, he stood when he heard noises coming from Yuugi's room. //Yuugi?//  
  
/I'll be out in a second./  
  
'Good, Yuugi put the puzzle back on.' A couple minutes later, Yuugi emerged from his room, fully clothed.  
  
"Morning, Yami."  
  
"Good morning. You hungry?"  
  
Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Yami sighed and they both went to the kitchen. He knew Yuugi would say no more until he was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami?"  
  
The spirit pressed the pause button on their game of Mario Karts. "Yes?"  
  
"I think I can talk a bit more..."  
  
They both put their controller on the floor and Yuugi moved a bit closer to have Yami hold him. "You know I'll never go away."  
  
Yuugi nodded and lay even deeper in Yami's arms. "When I met them, they were nice and eventually we started hanging out more and more often... but I didn't realize that I was spending less time with you and everyone else... I couldn't see it.  
  
"So, I would go with them to this one club. We went there very often, but one time..." Yuugi broke off, not knowing if he had the strength to say it. "There's this room in the back where people paid to" he paused, fighting the memory that was being dragged in with the word "sex. It wasn't really even that. I don't know what to call it. But every time I was in the room-"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Yuugi backed away from Yami's warm arms. "Yami-"  
  
Realizing his mistake, Yami calmed his anger and took Yuugi back in his arms. "Sorry, aibou, my anger is not directed at you. Just at those three you named..." His eyes narrowed, but kept silent.  
  
"I don't want them to come here. They might hurt you or Grandpa."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me and your grandpa isn't here. How long has this been going on?" the spirit asked gently.  
  
"Three months..."  
  
Yami widened his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me, aibou? I would've stopped this. This never would have happened." He pulled Yuugi even closer.  
  
"They said they'd hurt Grandpa and everyone else if I told." Yuugi's voice crumbled. "I don't want to go back. It hurts so much."  
  
Yami's eyes closed, as if he, too, felt the pain Yuugi was experiencing. All of this happened and he didn't know. "Yuugi, I have one more question."  
  
Yuugi nodded.  
  
"Why did you start forcing yourself to throw up?"  
  
"I wanted to... end everything. It sometimes felt like it was a chore just to breathe. And... When I would go back... It just hurt even worse. I tried to... cut myself, but I didn't have the courage. I had the knife in my hand, but I couldn't do it!"  
  
Yami felt his soul had been ripped out. 'Aibou was going to kill himself... and I, who am supposed to protect him, wouldn't know until it was too late.' "Damn!"  
  
"Y-Yami?"  
  
He started to wipe his aibou's tears away. "This never should have happened! I should've done something! I could've..." Yami paused. //So, much like me... Trying to find a way out...//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
The spirit looked away, not meaning for that to slip. "It's nothing."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
The spirit shook his head and sighed. "Do you think I had a happy childhood?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. "You were the Pharaoh."  
  
Yami's head bowed. "I never lived long enough to become Pharaoh."  
  
"W-what happened? Did someone kill you? Or was it an illness?"  
  
"Someone killed me." Yami couldn't look at Yuugi. Some example he was. Telling Yuugi not to kill himself when he had.  
  
"Do you remember who killed you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I did."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You... you committed suicide? But why?" Yuugi was completely shocked with this information. "People would have killed to have been in your shoes."  
  
"Yuugi, I was not happy alone. I had no one to turn to. It was my only out of misery. One day I had enough with everything and slit my wrists and then pierced my heart." He placed a hand over the spot. "My mother cast a spell so I would live inside the puzzle."  
  
Yuugi never would have guess Yami would have done something like that. "Hypocrite."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were allowed to end your pain, but you refuse to let me."  
  
"I had no one to turn to. I was alone. You could have told me, aibou. You could have told Jounouchi-kun or Jii-chan. That's why I refused to let you continue." Yami sighed. "Now you know. That was the last thing I've held from you. You know everything I know, aibou." Yami pause. "I made a wish before I died. I wish to find happiness... and I did..."  
  
Not being able to take much more of the emotions their conversation was pulling up, Yami stood and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y-n-Y: And now a random definition from Starkiss.  
  
Starkiss: Metrosexual- someone who has sex with a metro.  
  
Y-n-Y: Back to the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami awoke from his sleep. He had practically relived everything as he told Yuugi and he was exhausted mentally. He got out of his bed and sniffed the air. "Food?"  
  
//Yuugi, are you cooking?//  
  
/About time. It's dinner./  
  
Yami wandered downstairs and found his aibou in a yellow apron, standing in front of two pans. "What is that?"  
  
Yuugi pointed to the bigger pot and said, "Noodles and" pointed to the smaller one "sauce." He turned the burners off and folded up his apron. "Yami, I'm really sorry about... what happened. I shouldn't have pressed you. But... now I know why you must have been hurt when I wouldn't tell you what was wrong. I will try not to hide things from you. But... I'm glad you found happiness."  
  
The spirit diverted his eyes from Yuugi's gaze. "Thank you, mou hitori no ore."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi tried to settle down to bed and closed his eyes. He turned over a couple times, trying to get comfortable. But... there was something missing... someone missing...  
  
Yuugi gathered the comforter and wrapped it around his slim body. He went to the room next to his and knocked softly on the door. He didn't want to wake Yami if he was asleep.  
  
"Yuugi?"  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Yuugi smiled a bit and opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong, aibou?"  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep... and I was wondering... if I could sleep in here with you." Yuugi's cheeks flushed and looked downwards.  
  
But Yami just smiled and scooted to one side of the bed.  
  
Yuugi heard Yami's shuffling and looked up. He grinned and slid next to Yami. The elder one pressed up against him and draped a tan arm around him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami buried his face in Yuugi's neck. It was a simple display of their close friendship, but it meant so much more for Yami. He'd stopped resisting his feelings for Yuugi and being this close was heaven for him.  
  
He felt Yuugi turn around and lift his violet eyes to meet his. Then the smaller one lifted his head up and pressed his lips against the spirit's neck. Yami felt his heart race. He knew he shouldn't let this continue, but common sense told him quite simply that since Yuugi had started it, it would be okay. That it was what they both wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~TSUDZUKU~*~*~*~  
  
Y-n-Y: Yes, what you think happened is supposed to be implied ^^;; So, it may be a while before the next update, but dun start e-mailing me with threats or reviewing with threats ^.^ (no one has so far, thank you ^_^) 


	3. Wake Up

Y-n-Y: ::le sigh:: I was hoping to avoid this... I *know* it took me 'forever' but I figured you guys would want longer chappies. Longer chappies = MORE TIME ::ahem:: I can't write close to 10 pages in the same amount of time it takes me to write three. It just doesn't happen. If you're impatient and keep reviewing things like: "Argh! That last chappie took you forever!" then I'll simply go back to my three-page-a-chapter thing. This isn't the only story I'm currently writing either. I have "Choices," the re-vamping of the "Breaking Barriers-Reincatnation-Second Chance" trilogy (Ra knows how many mistakes are littered through there) and a couple ideas that I write down so I don't forget them. I know it's partially my fault for creating this mess, but I try to keep a good schedule. If it's once a week for a short chapter and a month for one that's more than three times as long, what's the difference? But if I get one more complaint about how long it takes I will either A) write shorter chapters or B) finish writing the whole thing and post it as one big chapter. And there's always C) stop writing it completely. So, please just be a *little* considerate and dun complain. I dun complain to other people if they're taking long cuz I understand. I know people have busy lives and would rather do other things besides sitting in front of the computer writing. As for the ones who didn't complain and just enjoyed the chapter, thanks ^_^ ... o.o;; Was I ranting?  
  
Yami: ::nods:: Yes, you were ranting, that you were.  
  
Y-n-Y: ::smacks::  
  
Yami: What did I do?  
  
Y-n-Y: You've been getting into my Kenshin episodes, haven't you?  
  
Yami: Oro?  
  
Y-n-Y: u_u;; I give... Anywho, onto the reviewers:  
  
Thanks to: anime AndrAIa, Princess of Anubis, Celestial Magician, Youko Demon, Spined Dragon, speed2, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, ChoasDragon2, moonnymph, SoulDreamer, Smarty1, flowacat, Towairaito Zoon, Gin Ryu-chan, ^_^, Lee, Musoka14, Yugi Moto2, Jac89, tyrell, YumeTakato, ShinakaStar, Sophia2, Silent Angel8, Princess Strawberry, Digimagic, tyrell and shadowheart378.  
  
Six Weeks  
  
Chapter 3 - Wake Up  
  
~*~*~*~DAY 12~*~*~*~  
  
Yami sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around his aibou, pulling the smaller boy closer. "I love you, my aibou." He tilted his head and let his tongue trail on Yuugi's neck, tasting the sweet taste that was created do to their previous activities. His tongue made its way to Yuugi's ear and began to place soft kisses on the silky skin. He felt the boy shiver beneath him from the contact.  
  
"I love you, too, my yami."  
  
Abruptly, a loud bang on the door disrupted their loving moment. "Yuugi!"  
  
Yami felt his aibou's sudden fear. "What is it, aibou?"  
  
"It's Aki! That's him! He's here!"  
  
"But how can that be? I locked everything!" The spirit jumped out of the bed and began to dress quickly. Yuugi followed suit.  
  
Then the door flew open. Three shadows stood at the entrance. Yami immediately went into a defensive position in front of Yuugi, clearly showing himself as an obstacle to get to Yuugi.  
  
The middle shadow-figure stepped closer. "You think you can protect that ugly runt from me? From us?"  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed, making a point directly at the figure speaking. He stood his position between Yuugi and the three people. He heard the one who spoke laugh and pull a gleaming object from his jacket. 'A knife!' Yami thought, but the person was already running at him.  
  
~*~*~*~END OF DREAM~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's face broke out with sweat as the ending of the dream brought him to reality. When his eyes finally opened, he looked sideways expecting to see Yuugi there. When he realized his aibou was not there, he sat up and threw on his boxers and pants. He went into the hall and turned on the light. "Yuugi?" No response. //Yuugi?// Still silence.  
  
Against better judgment, Yami opened Yuugi's door and walked in, flipping the lights on as he passed the switch. He noticed a small mound laying on the bed. "Yuugi?" he tried again.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
Yami sat on the bed near Yuugi. He heard Yuugi gasp and moved from him. "Yuugi, what's wrong?"  
  
"I-I... just go away!"  
  
"What happened, Yuugi? What did I do?" Yami asked, puzzlement showing on his face.  
  
"Last n-night... I-I... let you..." the boy started crying loudly and Yami's heart broke. "L-leave me alone, Yami..."  
  
'Ra! He thinks... he thinks I took advantage of him!' He took a deep breath. "Yuugi, last night-"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yuugi threw off the blanket, finally facing Yami.  
  
"Aibou? I thought that- I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't even aware that I was doing something against you're wishes." Yami bowed his head, praying for Yuugi to forgive him.  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
Yami stood, felling his shoulders weigh down with guilt. The guilt of Yuugi's words made him feel like the same scum who had hurt and tortured Yuugi's mind and body. He was no better. His confidence for helping Yuugi become well again left him. And he knew, deep down, that their relationship as friends, partners, and lovers was next to go. Saying a silent 'I love you,' Yami left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi threw himself onto the pillows, letting the tears be absorbed by the material. He could not believe what he had done... what YAMI had done. 'Everyone was right, I am weak and little. That's why people take advantage of me. So pathetic... that even my own yami took advantage of me.' He began shaking with tears.  
  
Then he felt it again. His stomach was threatening to rise against him.  
  
So, he let it.  
  
He made it to the bathroom and gave into his body.  
  
~*~*~*~DAY 14~*~*~*~  
  
Yami wandered downstairs that morning and sat on the couch. The whites of his eyes almost matched the color of his irises. His hair was frayed due to lack of care and his face was tear-stained due to lack of happiness.  
  
'I can't... do anything any more... I must've hurt him so...' He listened as Yuugi ran to the bathroom and he cringed at the noises Yuugi made. It ate him up the past couple days to hear that. It was his worst dream coming true. He would watch silently as Yuugi ate his fill and soon after the noises from the bathroom turned his own stomach.  
  
He knew the respect ai-no, Yuugi, had for him was gone. And it was his fault. He should have known better. He gave into his body, just as Yuugi was doing right now. He was no better.  
  
'I've been fooling myself, thinking I could help Yuugi. I've only caused him more pain...' Yami stood and unlocked the door. With shaky legs, He walked towards the phone inside the small shop. 'Maybe Yuugi's friends can succeed.' Picking up the receiver, he dialed Jounouchi's number. After the fourth ring, Jounouchi picked up.  
  
"'ello, Jounouchi here."  
  
"Jounouchi-kun..."  
  
"Yami? What's up?" the cheery voice asked.  
  
"I-I... hurt Yuugi."  
  
"You what?!" Jounouchi shouted, being so abruptly alarmed. "How?! What did you do?!"  
  
Yami cringed. "I-I can't tell you. I might betray what little I still have of Yuugi's trust if I truly explained it to you."  
  
"Huh? Yami, what's doing on?"  
  
"Just come over. Bring everyone. Please, help Yuugi. I failed." Yami hung up the phone and dropped to his knees.  
  
He had failed. Not in just trying to help Yuugi, but he failed protecting him. The tears fell one after another in a never ending cycle. He found the strength to take off the puzzle, but not before sending off one final message: //Good-bye, aibou, I-I love you.//  
  
He threw the puzzle against the floor and watched as the pieces danced and hopped across the floor. He knew that if he entered the puzzle now with the pieces broken, he would be trapped there until Yuugi solved the puzzle again. And Yami knew there was little chance that would happen. 'Jounouchi will see these... after knowing that I had hurt Yuugi, he'll keep them from him. Keep me away from Yuugi.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
//Good-bye, aibou, I-I love you.//  
  
Yuugi jolted up. After hearing that, their connection severed. "Yami!"  
  
He ran out of the bathroom to the living room. Nothing. He opened the door connecting the shop with the house and was surprised that it was unlocked. He walked into the shop and saw the puzzle shattered and Yami no where. "No... No! Yami!" He gathered up the pieces, noticing tears drop on random pieces. 'He locked himself in there.'  
  
"Yuugi?!"  
  
The boy looked up and saw Jounouchi coming through the shop. "Jounouchi- kun? Why are you here?"  
  
Jounouchi's brown eyes gave off a glint. "Where's Yami? I owe him a beating for what he did-" he paused. "What DID he do to hurt you?"  
  
Yuugi's eyes fell to the pieces in his hands. "H-he sealed himself up again."  
  
"What?! Not before I get to bruise him up!" He grabbed a couple pieces and tried to work them together. "Y'hear me?!"  
  
Yuugi stood and watched as his blonde friend futility try to put the puzzle together. His eyes still held unshed tears. "He didn't hurt me, Jounouchi- kun."  
  
The boy paused. "But he told me-"  
  
"Jounouchi-kun!"  
  
Yuugi and Jounouchi looked back to see Ryou and Bakura entering the shop. "There you guys are." He looked back at Yuugi. "Now what do you mean he didn't hurt you?"  
  
The shorter boy started to back into his house. He did not want anyone to know. Letting some tears out, he ran into the kitchen. Food. He needed food.  
  
His three friends, stunned by Yuugi's sudden actions, were close behind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Ra, that was embarrassing,' Yuugi thought as he laid in bed under Ryou's eyes. 'Now they know.' He remembered Ryou holding his shoulders, comforting him while Bakura cursed at Yami and Jounouchi kept trying to piece the puzzle together again.  
  
"Yuugi-kun? Are you feeling better?" the fair skinned boy asked.  
  
He did not answer. He could not figure out if he was happy Yami had left or want to cry every last tear he had for Yami's desertion. No, it was not desertion. Yuugi had pushed Yami to it. It was that simple. If Yuugi was upset or sad because Yami left him, it was his own fault. He let it happen and he knew Yami's feelings. He knew what his rejection would have done to Yami.  
  
But he did not care.  
  
He was so focused on getting out of the house arrest-like situation he had gotten himself into to care about other people.  
  
Did he enjoy the night? Yes. Did he want to continue a relationship? Yes. Did he love Yami? Yes. But he threw that all out. The shock of being touched that way again brought him to tears, but he hid it from Yami. The spirit had no idea that during, what was supposed to be the best time in their lives, Yuugi's heart was hurting and tearing with each loving touch or burning, passionate kiss.  
  
Yuugi rolled over, avoiding looking at Ryou.  
  
"Ha! I got it! No wait... that's not right..."  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes. Jounouchi was still at it. He knew that the only person who could put the puzzle together is the only person who could ever put it together. "Jounouchi-kun-"  
  
Suddenly a thumping noise was heard and Yuugi's door was flung open. "S- sorry about that... had to run here..." He took a couple seconds to let his emerald eyes take in the situation. Yuugi was lying on his bed, Ryou sitting next to him on a chair. Bakura was leaning against the desk where Jounouchi sat with the broken pieces of the puzzle. "What happened-?"  
  
Jounouchi stood and hurried their purple-blue haired friend out of the room. Once a safe distance away, Jounouchi explained what he knew of the story. "Jounouchi, do you mind if I talk to him? Maybe I can find out what's wrong with him."  
  
Jounouchi smiled. "Good luck. He's been pretty quiet..." the blonde trailed off. He poked his head back into the room and signaled Bakura to come over to them. "Get Ryou outta there, he thinks he might be able to get Yuug' to enlighten us."  
  
Bakura nodded. "Stubborn kid," he growled. The white-haired spirited laid a hand on his hikari's shoulders and pointed his head towards the door. Ryou stood and left with Bakura passing their green-eyed friend, hoping the other would have more luck than he had. He closed the door.  
  
The boy sat in Yuugi's desk chair and picked up some pieces of the golden puzzle. "Yuugi, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But... I do want to tell you something. And don't worry, I'm not gonna say things like the other's may have said." He placed the pieces down on the desk and sighed. "You all think I'm some kind of rebel. I hardly ever go to school, Most of my vocabulary consists of foul language. But... there is a reason for this. And even though I recognize what caused this, I can't change. I've tried, believe me, Yuugi, but it's become who I am." He leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes. "Two years back I was in the same position as you are in now. I... I was raped." The word was forced out from his mouth and he felt dirty just thinking about that, but he pushed the thoughts aside.  
  
Yuugi stayed still on his bed. How had he known? Was it written on him? Did he reek of it? Was the name Motou Yuugi a synonym for rape-victim?  
  
"It felt like my insides had been ripped out and my blood was about to burst my veins. Saying it hurt is an understatement. When it was... over, I thought my veins had burst, I was lying in my own blood. I couldn't even get up. I was broken mentally and physically."  
  
"W-what did you do?" Yuugi's shaky voice was heard.  
  
The other boy smiled a bit. "I didn't have friends or parents who would have cared. So, I tried to kill myself. I became obsessive with cutting myself and no one noticed. Once, I had cut too deep and I had remembered some of what happened. As I was reliving it, I saw what the person was trying to do. He wanted me to kill myself. He wanted to look at the obituaries and see my name there. I refused to let that happen. So I protected myself, built a wall around my emotions and heart. I am still suffering. It feels like it hurts to breathe." He stood and traveled to Yuugi's bedside and knelt beside it. "Yuugi, you're different. I can see you being where I am in two years. And you can stop that. You have friends you can tell and you have your grandpa who would do anything to see you happy again. And whatever happened with Yami, he gave up his existence for you. It's obvious he must have done something drastic if he resorted to this."  
  
Standing up he traveled to the desk to grab a handful of the pieces. "Yuugi, have you ever wondered how many pieces the Sennen Puzzle has? Yami told me he was curious, did he ever tell you that?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Do you want to tell him? He guessed that there were a thousand; one for each year he was imprisoned.* It'd be nice if you could tell him he was wrong, don't you think?"  
  
Yuugi turned around to look at his friend. "I-I guess so..."  
  
The green-eyed boy smiled. "Then let's not waste any time."  
  
After about ten minutes, the other three guests peaked their heads in and were surprised to see Yuugi putting together the puzzle. Seeing that their friend had everything under control, they left.  
  
~*~*~*~DAY 15~*~*~*~  
  
He smiled as he watched Yuugi put the last bit of the puzzle. Since the previous day, he made meals and kept track of the number as Yuugi put the pieces together. He had managed to get Yuugi talking about what had happened. He tried to comfort Yuugi as best as he could, hoping it would be enough until Yami was back. He grinned as the last piece went together and looked at the number they had gotten to. He left the piece of paper on the end of Yuugi's bed and silently made his way out of the room. He was done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuugi's trembling hand brought the last piece of the puzzle together. Both of the puzzles shone brightly and Yuugi found himself in his soul room. He looked around and saw it was in a little better condition. There was a small globe light that was shining multiple colors in the corner. He smiled slightly, knowing that his friend had helped him regain that light. Exiting his room he stood in front of Yami's door.  
  
It hurt so much to be there. He stood there for a moment more and finally opened the door. It was pitch black. He began to wonder if this was really Yami's soul room. It was dark before, but not to a point where Yuugi could not see his hand in front of him.  
  
"Yami?" he called into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami's eyes fluttered, revealing his red eyes. Someone was calling him. No one should have been able to communicate with him; he was not even supposed to be hearing anything. He should still be in the deep sleep the magic of the puzzle puts him in when in pieces.  
  
In fact, if he was awake than he was in his soul room and only one person is allowed in there. He tried to get up, but found the task almost impossible, so he settled for rolling on his stomach watching Yuugi.  
  
Yuugi...  
  
The memories rushed back to him. No, he could not let himself be found, he had to hide. He got to his knees, his eyes were so used to the darkness, he could see clearly in front of him. Crawling to a corner of one of the many staircases, he watched as Yuugi carefully walked around, arms outstretched and eyes looking everywhere for a sign. 'Why would Yuugi want to put the puzzle together?' he asked himself.  
  
He saw Yuugi come to a stop. "I wanted to tell you how many pieces there are to the puzzle."  
  
Yami's eyes widened. 'Of course! We're inside the puzzle. But... how had he known?' He tried to remember who he had told that to. The image of a boy with purple-blue hair came to mind. 'I know now.' Yami stood, using a nearby wall, to help him stay standing. "How many are there?" he asked quietly.  
  
Yuugi walked towards him, arms dropping to his side, knowing Yami would reach out when he came close enough. "There's a thousand of them."  
  
Yami smiled. He was right.  
  
Yuugi was merely two feet in front of him. He let go of the wall and reached out for his aibou. He felt Yuugi's shock at the sudden touch, but eventually it faded and Yami pulled his light into his arms. "Yuugi..." he whispered. "I'm sorry for leaving you..."  
  
"No, Yami... I never should have said anything like what I did. I... I knew I was willing that night... but I was so afraid you might hurt me... like..."  
  
Yami quickly silenced his words with a soft kiss. "I love you, my aibou."  
  
"I love you, too, my yami."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boy walked through Domino City, smiling to himself. 'Finally, it's over. Yuugi succeeded where I failed.' He continued his walk, knowing that all the torments he had in life would soon be dealt with. No, *he* decided, not a shadow from his memories. He could turn and go home now, but he alone chose this path.  
  
And that's what made the difference.  
  
He traveled to Domino's port and stood at the edge of the pier. Looking down at the sky blue sea, he saw his reflection. His smile grew as joy hit him. The pain, and mental anguish will be gone. He mentally said good bye to everyone who tried for him. He wished that they would have figured out he needed to try for himself.  
  
He placed his arms crossing over his chest and gripped his fingers to his shoulders. "Good-bye."  
  
Drawing a last breath, he let himself fall face first into the sea, his green eyes closing forever and his soft hair billowing out behind him.  
  
He continued to smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After emerging from their soul rooms, they slept for a while on the bed. An hour passed and Yuugi awoke first. Smiling at the wonderful feeling for loving arms around him, he hated to leave them, but a white piece of paper caught his eye. Picking it up, he recognized his friend's hand writing and read through the note:  
  
Yami and Yuugi and everyone:  
  
I feel like I have suffered enough. I could go on, but after seeing someone else where I was, it would be a burden on everyone around me. This is my choice. I choose to live this life in hopes of finding something better and less painful. My actions to this day have been almost unforgivable. I have denied everyone of their help and refused to be seen as weak.  
  
But I was weak and I hated it. So, I forced myself to be strong, to not care. And everyone has seen that, yet you all still saw me as a friend. Thank you for that.  
  
Yuugi, don't give up. You have the best thing someone can receive in their life. Because of my actions, I denied myself that. Don't feel sorry for me. I don't. All I ask is that you don't give up.  
  
Everyone else, anything challenging that comes your way, you can go two ways. You can go my way and pretend to be strong or you can go Yuugi's way and *be* strong.  
  
Good-bye. I am free as the sea.  
  
Mato Kagi  
  
Yuugi saw his tears fall to the letter. A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Yami, his own eyes clouded over. "He's free, Yami."  
  
Yami nodded slightly.  
  
Yuugi knew deep down, that that could have been him. In two or so years, he would have been the one who would have died. "Thank you, Mato-kun."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Things were finally looking up. Yami and Yuugi enjoyed their time together and Yuugi ate. Jounouchi, Ryou and Bakura often stopped by now that they knew of Yuugi's situation, and spent plenty of time with him. Yami still was a bit weary of Yuugi, in fear the slightest thing could tip Yuugi's newly developed balance point.  
  
By their 20th day locked up in the house, Yami and Yuugi have become close. And as Yami had become less weary of Yuugi, they became more intimate and Yuugi more trusting. Yami could still feel the slight hesitation, but knew Yuugi was trying. Many times, Yami repeatedly reassured Yuugi that he would never dream of hurting him.  
  
"Yuugi, you want to go somewhere tomorrow?" Yami asked as they laid in bed together.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
The former spirit smiled. "Yes. Anywhere you want to go and we'll go, okay?"  
  
The boy tackled Yami against the bed and pushed their lips together. "You're the best, Yami!"  
  
Yami sat up, turning Yuugi around, holding him in his lap. He began slightly kissing Yuugi's neck. "Then let's get some sleep tonight, aibou."  
  
Yuugi nodded, his eyelids drooping, "G'night, mou hitori no boku.  
  
"Good night, mou hitori no ore."  
  
~*~*~*~TSUDZUKU~*~*~*~  
  
* Okay, I'm gonna break down the word 'sennen.' The first kanji pronounced 'sen' means '1,000' and the second kanji pronounced 'nen' means 'year.' When you put the two kanji together it means 'millennium' or 'one thousand years.' Do NOT review and tell me it's 3000 years or 5000 years, I'm sticking to what BOTH of my Japanese dictionaries say and what my Japanese Word Processor says. If you still dun believe me, I'd be happy to show you where you can download the Japanese Word Processor and you can check yourself.  
  
Y-n-Y: Okies, I am serious about what I said. I don't want to scare anyone off, but please if all you're gonna write is "took you long enough" don't review. I know it took me a long time, everyone else does, too. And it's going to take another "long time" for the next chappie.. That's just the only way I can manage things. School has been in session for a week and I found it very difficult to work on this or Choices. I'm taking 2 AP and 2 Honors classes (my other two being animation and teacher's aide) I'm going to be having a long year and writing time will be a small fraction of the time I'm awake. I'll write whenever I get a chance to and everyone who writes and takes these hard courses knows that writing is NOT going to be at the top of there "to do" list. With that said, I'm looking forward to reading reviews and I hope you liked this chappie. (No, the story isn't over yet.) 


	4. Full of Laughter

Y-n-Y: Yes, yes... I know... long time no update. I've been busy with some projects and stuff... so there might be a long wait on the next chapter. And for those of you who dun read my bio, I've stopped re-posting Breaking Barriers, Reincarnation, Second Chance and Undeniable Feelings. I've lost interest in trying to get them back up here. Sorry for whoever's disappointed. I am going to post 'em elsewhere coughnfiction . comcough where, hopefully, the revising I'm doing will turn them into better stories. Anywho... hope you like this chapter. Me? I hate it... but... meh u.u;  
  
Six Weeks  
  
Chapter Four – Full of Laughter  
  
Day 21  
  
Yami moaned slightly in his sleep. Two violet eyes sparkled mischievously as he saw his love respond to him. He went back to kissing his neck by his ear whispering, "Yami, time to get up." But he still wasn't heard. He moved his kisses to Yami's face and ran his tongue over his lips.  
  
He heard another moan, but this time he saw his eyes flutter open as well. Yuugi giggled slightly and placed a kiss on his nose. "About time you woke up, I've been trying for the past ten minutes."  
  
Yami smiles. "There are faster ways to wake me up." He sits up slowly and Yuugi hops off the bed already dressed.  
  
"But this was more fun."  
  
Yami laughs and stands up as well, smirking at Yuugi's red-faced reaction. "I'm going to take a shower, than we can get going."  
  
Yuugi nods, staring slightly. He blinks and shakes his head, his blush remaining. "Hurry up." He sits down on the bed as he hears Yami start his shower. He was so excited that he would be getting out of the house today. He didn't care what they were doing as long as it wasn't inside the house. He sighs and leans back onto the bed.  
  
Minutes later, the two were out the door and on their way to the plaza. "What would you like to do, aibou?"  
  
Yuugi smiles. "A movie?"  
  
Yami nods and they walk to the theater. Yuugi picked out one of the new cartoon movies and they got their tickets. "Want any popcorn?" Yuugi pauses and shakes his head. They get to their seats and sit back as the previews start.  
  
Yuugi stretches as the credits roll on the screen and Yami could see a happy smile on his face through the dim lights. "Ready for some lunch?"  
  
He nodded and really did feel hungry. Very hungry. "Where should we go to eat?"  
  
"Wherever you want, aibou."  
  
Yuugi looks around and points at a fast food place. Yami nods and they walk through the plaza, his hand connected with Yuugi's. They both smile happily and enter the restaurant.  
  
Yuugi sighs as they arrive back home that evening. It had been one of the best days he ever had. Being around Yami so much made him feel safe and loved. He smiled at Yami and attached his arms around his love's waist.  
  
"Thank you for one of the best days in my life."  
  
Yami laughed. "It was just a movie and lunch, aibou, nothing too special about it." He wrapped his own arms around Yuugi.  
  
"It was very special."  
  
"Why was that?"  
  
"Because you were with me." He looks up at Yami, his eyes glazing over with tears.  
  
Yami tilts his head down and kisses Yuugi's nose. "You truly are something special, aibou. I'm glad we found each other."  
  
"You won't leave me again, right?"  
  
Yami hesitated. He so badly wanted to promise he would never leave, but he was still afraid of Yuugi's dependency on him. There may be a day he has to leave. "I promise I'll never leave you again."  
  
Day 24  
  
"Aibou, what would you like for dinner?"  
  
Yuugi sat at the table, his head resting on the surface. "Food..."  
  
Yami sighed and walked behind him, starting to gently rub his shoulders. "What kind of food?"  
  
"Good, edible and non-posionous."  
  
"Well, I guess that means your cooking is out of the question."  
  
"Yami!"  
  
The spirit started laughing and wrapped his arms around a now pouting Yuugi. "Something I said?"  
  
Yuugi looked up and smiled. "I guess that makes you the girl in our relationship."  
  
Yami just laughed and moved to the kitchen to start on dinner.  
  
Yuugi laid curled up in Yami's arms that night as they were in bed. "What's your greatest fear, Yami?"  
  
He closed his eyes and sighed. "That I won't be able to keep my promise to you."  
  
Yuugi smiled sadly and closed his eyes as well. "Mine... is to never live in a world without you."  
  
"Aibou...why are you so dependent on me?"  
  
"You are my strength. You helped me stand on my own again, helped me with my problems. I love you for who you are. If I fall, I know you'll catch me." He pauses and opens his eyes. "It's such a beautiful thing to me."  
  
Yami shook his head slightly and unwrapped his arms from Yuugi, getting out of the bed.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"Go to sleep, aibou. I'll be back shortly."  
  
Yami exited the room leaving Yuugi confused about it all. Did he say something wrong? Did he do something wrong? He didn't know what he could've done to make Yami leave.  
  
Yami fled to his room and closed the door behind him. He slid down against the door and sighed. "He's too dependent on me. It's like... he wants to get better for me and not for himself..." he thought out load to help him concentrate. "I don't want to hurt him."  
  
Shaking his head, he stands and opens the door.  
  
"A-Aibou?"  
  
He looks in front of him to see Yuugi who looked about ready to cry. He turned on his heel and ran towards his room. Yami grabbed his arm before his partner could shut his door. "A-aibou... I..."  
  
"Leave me alone!" He jerked his hand from Yami's grasp and closed the door, sitting against it to keep it closed. "just... go away!"  
  
Yami stared at the door, hearing his love on the other side cry. He rested his hands on the door and bowed his head. "Perhaps it was for the best that you knew what I was thinking, aibou. Maybe you can tell me I'm wrong... That you're doing this for yourself, even if I never met you."  
  
There was silence and Yami awaited an answer. He closed his eyes, giving up and backed away from the door. "You're the only reason I have to live."  
  
Yami looked up and bit his lip.  
  
The muffled voice continued. "Without you, I would have longed since killed myself. No one would care. That... is the truth. Except you. I never want to hurt you and I know... if I die, it would kill you. I have no strength or will to live. You are all I have."  
  
"What happened, aibou? You weren't always like this."  
  
"What do you want me to tell you? The truth or lies? The truth is I hate myself! I hate this world and everything it has done to me!" The voice raise and was full of interrupting sobs. "If... you leave me... I don't know... what I'd do..."  
  
Taking this in, Yami reached for the doorknob and turned, surprised it gave way. "Aibou?" He looked down and to the side, seeing Yuugi curled up in a ball, his face red and tears running down his face. Instinctively, Yami dropped to the ground and brought him into his arms. "Shh... I'm here, aibou."  
  
"D-Don't leave me... please?"  
  
Yami shook his head softly and picked him up, laying him on his bed. "Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning, all right?"  
  
Yuugi nodded and looked up at Yami through glazed eyes. "Stay with me?"  
  
Yami smiled softly and nodded, climbing into the bed. "Sleep now." Yuugi nodded and curled against Yami, closing his eyes. Yami sighed and followed, wondering how he was going to help Yuugi.  
  
Day 25  
  
Yami, the first to awake, awoke that afternoon. He moaned slightly and looked down to the boy sleeping in his arms. He smiles slightly and kisses his forehead. "Aibou? Wake up."  
  
Yuugi's eyes opened slowly, taking in the bright light from the sun. "Y- Yami?"  
  
"Yeah. Time to get up now. We both slept in pretty late." He sat up and got out of bed as Yuugi slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looks up at Yami and smiles slightly, still embarrassed about the previous night. He hadn't meant to explode like he did, but what Yami had said triggered something within him and he couldn't stop it.  
  
"Yami... I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to say—"  
  
Yami placed a finger over his lips. "What you said is how you feel, correct?" Yuugi nodded and looked away. "You have nothing to apologize for then." Yami smiled. "Now, get up and we'll talk about this over some lunch."  
  
Yuugi nodded again and got out of bed.  
  
Downstairs they sat at the kitchen table in an uncomfortable silence. Having enough of it, Yami stood and held out his hand for Yuugi to take. He guided Yuugi to the couch and laid down, pulling him down as well. "Now, we're going to play a game."  
  
Yuugi smiled slightly, it was rare to hear Yami say anything in that kind of voice anymore and it was a treat to his ears to hear it.  
  
"It's called 'Tell the Truth or Laugh.'"  
  
Yuugi laughed, the words did not in any way match the tone in which they were spoken.  
  
"The rules are simple. We each take turns asking a question, in which the other must reply honestly. If they don't the consequences will be a minute of constant laughter."  
  
He nodded, knowing full well that Yami would hold up to that. He also knew that the darkening of the room meant Yami was serious about this, no matter how silly he made it sound.  
  
"Let's start. You can go first if you'd like."  
  
Yuugi closed his eyes and started thinking. "I don't—" He immediately started giggling.  
  
Yami smirked. "Oh, almost forgot. If you even think of lying, you will start to giggle."  
  
Yuugi nodded. "I was going to say that I didn't know what to ask."  
  
Yami nodded. "You can ask anything, I have nothing to hide from you."  
  
"D-Do you love me?"  
  
Yami, quite shocked with the question, closed his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"If you say you have no one but me to live for, what about your grandpa and friends?"  
  
"I know they will be saddened, but they will get over me."  
  
The spirit nodded, waiting for the next question.  
  
"Will you ever leave me?"  
  
"I-" He started laughing a bit and Yuugi looked up at him smiling. He shook his head. "I am not sure. Be it because I feel I must leave you or because I am forced to, I don't know."  
  
"Then why-"  
  
"Shh, it's my turn." Yuugi stopped and looked down again. "What makes you think they do not care for you?"  
  
"They don't treat me the same as you do. Sure, I know they care about me, but I don't believe they care enough to actually miss me."  
  
Yami sighed.  
  
"Why do you say you love me and yet you say you might feel you must leave?"  
  
"I want what's best for you. You being so dependent on me or anyone, is not good for you. I'm not saying you should never depend on someone, just not to the point where it's life over death."  
  
Yuugi nodded, taking it all in and not really knowing how to respond. He nodded for Yami to continue.  
  
"What happened at the club?"  
  
Yuugi jerked his head up and looked at Yami unbelievingly, his eyes wide. "How could you-?"  
  
"Answer." Yami's eyes softened a bit. "Or you could let me see if you prefer."  
  
Yuugi nodded slowly. "I-I'll show you." They both closed their eyes.  
  
In Yami's mind, he followed Yuugi as he walked into a room. It was dark inside and the blasting music from the DJ could barely be heard once the door closed. Yami noticed two figures already in there, clenching his fists, determined to see this through, he watched as one of the figures advanced towards Yuugi. He knew that Yuugi was relieving all this as he watched and as much as it hurt him to know that, he hoped he would find what he's looking for.  
  
He looked away, hearing being enough to know what was happening.  
  
"Yami! Please, help me!"  
  
He turned towards Yuugi and saw him crying. He felt his own eyes start to water. He went to Yuugi's side, ignoring what he saw. He places a hand on Yuugi's forehead, through knowing, he would not feel it.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun! Honda-kun! Anzu! Please! It hurts...! Jii-chan! H-Help me!"  
  
Yami smiled bitterly. His tears running down his face. That's what he wanted to hear. Somewhere, deep inside Yuugi, he wanted his friends to help him. Wanted them to do what Yami was doing. Instead, he forced himself away from them and almost completely from Yami. Yami was the only one who was close enough to hear his silent plea.  
  
Suddenly the image around him swirled and he opened his eyes wide, realizing he was on the couch with Yuugi in his arms. He heard Yuugi giggling. "I... I... h-hate... you!"  
  
Yami held onto the half-laughing half-crying boy as he ended their game.  
  
Yuugi's laugher died down until he was merely crying and whispering how much he hated Yami.  
  
Y-n-Y: Gah This chapter is stupid. Sorry if it disappointed ya ;; I hate a hard time getting over this hump and actually found myself re- reading this chapter over and over and thinking how stupid it was x.x 


	5. Lying to Yourself

AN: I'm using Yami's real name to suit my purposes; sorry that it doesn't work with the real storyline.  
  
Six Weeks  
  
Chapter Five – Lying to Yourself  
  
---Day 29---  
  
Yami and Yuugi avoided each other for three days. Yami took to staying in his room, letting Yuugi having full roam of the house. His aibou had long since taken off the puzzle, leaving Yami completely in the dark. It wasn't often he heard Yuugi's door open and when it did, it was followed by the bathroom door closing.  
  
He felt utterly helpless. He always had a purpose and now, it seemed he'd be better off just leaving. In three short days, Yuugi had relapsed into his condition before Yami decided to help.  
  
He had wanted to talk to Yuugi about what he saw, but was afraid of the confrontation, not wanting to disrupt the already tipped balance. This situation was killing him almost as much as it was killing Yuugi.  
  
Disrupting his thoughts, a small knock sounded on his door. Confused, knowing it was Yuugi, he opened it and, as expected, saw his partner standing there, looking small as ever. "Yami..." His voice was low and raw.  
  
Yami blinked and felt his eyes soften. "Aibou?"  
  
"I'm so... tired... of all this..." The saddened purple eyes looked up directly at his red ones. "Help me end it."  
  
He felt his eyes cloud and he shook his head, wrapping his arms around his love. "I can't help you with that, aibou. I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Please, Yami? It... hurts..."  
  
"It hurts because you don't share your pain with your friends. Tell me, please. I am here for you and always will be." He hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. "Let me help you heal."  
  
The small boy in his arms shook, crying his heart out. He finally nodded and moved a hand to his face to wipe the trails of tears away. "Help me?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I can't help you when I do not know anything, aibou. I need you to talk to me. If you can do that, I can share your pain; you won't have the burden alone."  
  
"After... everything... you still would...?"  
  
The reborn spirit nodded. "You are the one I love. I would do anything to keep you safe, no matter what."  
  
Yuugi looked up at him, slight disbelief playing in his eyes. "I... don't know..."  
  
Yami tilts his head slightly, pressing his lips against the one's belonging to the boy he held. After a moment, Yuugi didn't respond and Yami lifted his head, hurt in his eyes. He looked away, obviously knowing he hoped for too much. "Sorry... aibou..."  
  
Yuugi, confused, just started to cry and buried his face into Yami's chest.  
  
"Perhaps, it wasn't meant to be me to help you... I've failed." He pulled Yuugi away from him and smiled sadly. "I just cause you more pain. You don't deserve that. Fate has cursed me to fall in love with you just to have my heart break."  
  
"Yami..."  
  
He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Can you deny it? I brought you happiness just to cause you to feel pain again. Just do me a favor?"  
  
Yuugi blinked, his emotions falling everywhere, never settling on one. "I don't understand..."  
  
"I'm going to set you free from me, aibou." Yami smiled slightly. "And when I do, I want you to let your friends help you like I want to. Promise me that?"  
  
"I don't... want you to leave me..."  
  
"In order for you to heal, I must." He sighs, knowing this would not be easy. "Promise me, aibou, and I will tell you the word to set yourself free from me."  
  
Yuugi looked back up at his other, tears running softly. "Yami..."  
  
"There are some wounds that love cannot heal. Sometimes love stunts growth. I will not let that to happen to you anymore. Let your friends help you."  
  
"B-But... I love you... please don't leave me."  
  
"If you love me, you'll do me this favor."  
  
Yuugi blinked and nodded slowly. "I... will get better. And then you'll return, right?"  
  
Yami looked away and nodded. "I will return," he said, lying through his teeth.  
  
"I'll get well quickly and then we can be together again." Yuugi smiled cheerfully, wiping his tears away.  
  
He smiled back and leaned forward, kissing his forehead. He paused before pulling away. "My real name is Atemu. Should you say that name, I will vanish," he whispered and pulled back, still smiling.  
  
Yuugi nodded and smiled softly. "I will always love you... Atemu."  
  
Yami closed his eyes and laughed slightly. "Thank you, aibou. I love you so much."  
  
The puzzle around his neck, fell to the ground as it passed through his disappearing body. On the floor, it began to disintegrate, as did the one in Yuugi's room. As the puzzle crumbled, Yami grew fainter and fainter.  
  
"Yami! Tell me how to bring you back! Quickly before you're gone!"  
  
Yami bent his head, not being able to look at his aibou. "You can't bring me back. This... is it. Do your best, aibou. I'll be watching over you. Remember... that..."  
  
Soon, he was gone. The only proof of his existence was in the pile of gold sand on the floor.  
  
Yuugi was left, staring at the pile in disbelief. "You... lied... You lied!" He fell to his knees and cried.  
  
---Day 30---  
  
Yuugi slept by the remainder of the puzzle, not wanting to move from where he was, nor having the energy. He blinked his eyes open as the sun came through the blinds and he sat up. They previous night still deep in his mind, he stood on his wobbly feet and made his way downstairs.  
  
His mind was set, despite how unstable his body seemed at the moment. He understood what Yami had done and why. And a voice in the back of his mind told him this was the right thing. He remembered the past 29 days as if he were a third person looking in. He saw everything without being biased.  
  
That was when he realized how right Yami was to leave.  
  
That conclusion stabbed his already broken heart, but he refused to give in to it. He would continue and live as Yami would have wanted him to. Finally getting downstairs, he rummaged the kitchen for cereal, milk and bowl, fixing his breakfast. He will live.  
  
He sat at the table, eating his breakfast in silence. He would go get dressed and go outside, hopeful to run across his friends at the video arcade. He finished eating and walked up the stairs towards his room. He stopped as he passed by Yami's room, seeing the gold sand sparkling as the sun the grains. He walked into the room and kneeled next to the pile, for a moment, doubting his decision.  
  
He shook his head and looked around for something to keep the destroyed puzzle in. He stands, walking into his room and taking the golden box that once contained the pieces to the puzzle. He decided it would be fitting to put the gold sand in there. Hurrying back to his other's room, he scooped up as much as he could of the sand and closed the box, setting it on the floor where the puzzle once was. He closed the door behind him, leaving that part of his life behind.  
  
He got dressed in his room and stared at his reflection for a bit. He noticed how thin his body had become and how red his eyes were from crying. He made his way to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked into this mirror and tried to smile. His lips twitched a bit, but that was all. He sighed and left the bathroom.  
  
---Day 35---  
  
'It's been three days since he's left,' Yuugi thought to himself. Jounouchi and the group had come over to hang out. Kaiba, even as cold-hearted as he was, came by unannounced and stood at the back room while Mokuba joined the group.  
  
More than once did Yuugi catch Kaiba watching him. As horrible friends as they were, they both knew life has changed now and it wasn't a time for petty rivalry. Yuugi smiled gratefully the one time he caught Kaiba's eye. The taller just nodded and stood his ground away from the others.  
  
At the moment, Jounouchi was having fun poking at Kaiba's 'casual wear,' which consisted of a buttoned up blue dress shirt and black slacks, and the whole room could almost feel Kaiba's wanting to clobber the blond. Yuugi silently laughed with them, not wanting to hurt Kaiba's feelings.  
  
By the time it was late afternoon, only Mokuba and Kaiba remained. Yuugi and Mokuba had been locked in a game, one never out doing the other. Kaiba sat back, enthralled in the game as well. It was odd to see Yuugi being the one locked in a fear competition.  
  
Usually, it was Yami.  
  
Yuugi as well noticed the odd role he was playing. Perhaps it was because he felt he had a place to fill.  
  
Soon, the sun had set and Mokuba was told to wait in the car, while Kaiba stayed behind. Yuugi looked up at him confused. "Kaiba-kun?"  
  
"You seem to be doing fine. But are you really?"  
  
Yuugi smiled softly. "I may wish for different things to have happened, but I'm not going to let that ruin my life. He wouldn't want me to."  
  
Kaiba nods. "You miss him still?"  
  
"How could I not? I loved him. I still do even when I know he's never returning. I know he would not want me to and he thinks he has done nothing for me, but he has. And I'm not going to forget or love another."  
  
The brunette looked away a bit. "You know he would not have wanted that."  
  
Yuugi laughs and shakes his head. "Within the past five weeks, I've done many things he wouldn't want me to do. He showed me real love, Kaiba... He showed me what it meant to love someone so much that they would even die for the sake of their love." He closes his eyes, remembering his face again. "And he showed me how to live again."  
  
Kaiba smirks and turns around halfway. "I know we were never friends, Yuugi, but I would like to think that we could be eventually. He would have wanted it and all I did was turn his comments into insults towards him. I wish I would have been able to apologize for that." He finished turning and heads down to the car.  
  
"Kaiba!" He paused and waits for Yuugi to continue. "We've known that it wasn't true. Don't feel guilty for not telling us." And Kaiba resumed walking to his car.  
  
---Tsudzuku  
  
Y-n-Y: One chapter left =) ::ducks from people pelted with rotten vegetables and fruit::  
  
SoulDreamer: Gah-- Sorry it took so long n.n;;  
  
Kitty Neko: www. physics. ucla. edu/ grosenth/ c download. Html (remember no spaces... before "grosenth" there should be a swiggly mark and between "c" and "download" should be an underscore.)  
  
Tadashi: x.x Love you too -.- You prolly didn't like this chapter very much, didja? n.n;;  
  
metallicbubbles: lol... yes I thought that chapter was stupid -.-; it was just one of those things that I knew I'd been planning and was dreading to write it. So freaking lame -.-  
  
Faith: It wasn't because I was in a rush to write it, but because I hated writing it. I thought it would've turned out better than it seemed to be at first, but it just bombed. And I honestly believe (despite how bad that chapter was) it was the best I could pull off. It was meant to be a happy chapter at the beginning where Yuugi's healing was supposed to start and it was supposed to address Yami's concern on Yuugi's dependency, which as I've seen a friend or two go through the "I'm too dependant on my boy/girlfriend that if they left me, I'd have nothing to live for" which is very scary to see. And the game that was played was an attempt to build more trust and understanding between the two, kind of like Yami's last hope to fully understand what happened and to help share the pain. I really do thank you for your review, definitely lifted my spirits due to the last chapter. Maybe I'll get some bright idea later on how to make it seem more with the story and go back to it later. But like I said, it was really the best I'm capable to do for that chapter.  
  
Digimagic: Lol... I knew people might not read that story cuz of spoilers shrugs And thanks for you very flattering review n.n  
  
Elsalhir Erestar: Heh... nuu... ;-; that's why Yuugi was laughing when he first said it. He dun hate him... maybe is upset with him... but... yeah n.n;;  
  
Dagger Maxwell: Hehe... Yuugi-angst rocks... so does Yami-angst =)  
  
Sherry-chan: XD I would NEVER turn this in as a college essay X.X;; 


End file.
